


Hide's (Un?)Lucky Night

by nursemchurt



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursemchurt/pseuds/nursemchurt
Summary: It all started with what was supposed to be an insult that was taken as a challenge.





	Hide's (Un?)Lucky Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a filth monster, I'm sorry.

"Suck my dick, Imai," Hide had spit back at the other guitarist as he had brought up for the thousandth time the story of when he watched Hide step in a pile of dog shit as they were both drinking with Sakurai back at one of their hotel rooms after a show.

And now, there he was, on the couch with Imai kneeled between his legs, currently giving him the blowjob of a lifetime. Sakurai was still seated next to him, one hand running through Imai's hair while the other was delicately tracing Hide's jawline.

"He's pretty good, isn't he?" Sakurai purred against Hide's ear before taking the lobe in between his teeth, causing a hitch in Hide's already ragged breath. He'd been desperately trying to keep himself composed but having the attention of both men on him was too much.  
Throwing his head back against the couch, Hide let out a long moan and dug his fingers into whatever they were currently on top of. Sakurai chuckled as he felt Hide's grip on his thighs and went to work on the now exposed length of neck, slowly nibbling his way down to the collarbone.

Imai looked up as he felt the fingers in his hair leave and watched as Sakurai trailed his tongue down Hide's chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he worked his way lower. As Sakurai got closer, Imai pulled off of Hide slowly and reached up to meet Sakurai's lips with his own. Hide whined as Imai and Sakurai turned their attention away from him to one another.

Feeling lightheaded, Hide slowly caught his breath as he watched Imai lean backwards onto the carpet, pulling his lover off the couch and on top of him.  
Imai's hands ran up the sides of Sakurai's back, swiftly removing the t-shirt he had on before dragging his short nails back down the newly bared skin, glancing over Sakurai's shoulders to make eye contact with Hide as Sakurai arched his back sighing.  
Still focused on Hide, Imai gripped Sakurai's hips and began to roll them into his own over and over, making him cry out in pleasure. Hide felt his erection twitch at the show in front of him and returned Imai's stare as he heard the man laugh darkly.

Imai pushed Sakurai off him and into the ground, effectively reversing their positions. He then started to grind roughly into Sakurai, making him moan even louder, hands desperately clinging to Imai's thin tank top.  
Hide watched, unaware that he was completely slack-jawed, as Imai pulled Sakurai to sit upright against him, the singer's head resting against the other man's shoulder. Sakurai's eyes were hazy and unfocused.

Imai brought the two of them to their feet standing and then looked back over his shoulder at Hide. "Y'know. Why don't we move this somewhere more comfortable," he said before leading Sakurai into the bedroom of the suite.

Hide hesitated momentarily, weighing his options, before letting out a long sigh and following the two men into the next room.

Sakurai and Imai had already continued without him on the large hotel bed. Sakurai was fully naked and stretched sideways across the bed on his back, quivering and chanting out Imai's name as an equally naked Imai bobbed his head in between Sakurai's thighs. Spotting Hide, Sakurai stretched out a hand to beckon him, stretching out his name into a long throaty moan which got Imai's attention as well.

Locking sight with Hide again, Imai dragged his tongue up the length of Sakurai, before breaking eye contact to focus on leaving little red marks on Sakurai's thighs.

"Hey Acchan," Imai said in between bites, "Hide's got a pretty nice fat dick. I bet it would feel really good inside you," as if trying to coax out a yes, Imai then rubbed a finger against Sakurai's opening. It worked all too well.  
"Mmm, yeah, yeah," Sakurai gasped out, "Hide please, fuck me. Please."  
Imai pushed away, going to retrieve a bottle of lube from his small overnight bag on one of the nightstands. Noticing that Hide hadn't moved forward from the entryway, he scoffed before settling back on the bed, kneeling by Sakurai's side.

"So what? You're just gonna watch? Whatever." Imai directed Sakurai to get on all fours, backside facing Hide.  
Hide's mouth went dry as Imai generously poured the slippery liquid in between Sakurai's cheeks and then one after another, slowly slid in his fingers. After getting three in, he started to carefully thrust them in and out, causing Sakurai to respond by crying out in extacy, begging Hide to take him.

Hide felt as if he was outside of his body, watching it move closer to the bed.

Shedding himself of his clothes, Hide then grabbed the bottle that Imai had rolled towards him and began to pump his erection with a palm coated in the lube as he headed closer to the two.  
Sakurai cried out in protest as Imai withdrew his fingers completely in order to turn the man onto his back, head resting in Imai's cross-legged lap as he sat against the head of the bed.  
"Trust me, you're gonna want to see his face during this," Imai grinned as he helped Sakurai hold his legs up and apart, "It's incredible."

Hide groaned as he slowly entered Sakurai, fighting the urge to lose it right there as Sakurai's tight muscles clenched around him. He held still, trying to regain some composure, before finally fucking Sakurai as he had been begging him to.  
Imai was right, Hide thought as he began to thrust in deeper, he is incredible to watch.

Sakurai was lost in a lustful bliss, eyes barely open as he moaned and gasped with each thrust. "Oh god, Hide, yes. Fuck. You feel so good. Fuck. Me. Harder."

As Sakurai thrashed his head about in Imai's lap, his lips made contact with Imai's selflessly neglected arousal and he hungrily took him into his mouth. Imai knocked his head hard against headboard as Sakurai's mouth vibrated against him, moaning as he sucked Imai.

Feeling daring, Hide reached out to stroke Sakurai, pleased when in return he had pulled his face away from Imai in order to start yelling out, "Hide. Hide yes. Touch me. Fuck me. Touch me." He continued chanting over and over until it dissolved into a mush of incoherence.  
Sakurai dropped his arms to the bed limply, and Imai let go of one of his legs, dying to get himself off at the experience of watching Sakurai get his brains fucked out by a very sexy beast of a Hide.

"H-hide... Ima..i.." Sakurai softly slurred, "I'm... I'm... Ah!" Sakurai's body tensed as he came, spurting out a hot milky mess across his abdomen before going limp. Imai let go of Sakurai's other leg, bringing the hand to stroke his flushed face instead.

Sakurai's orgasm was enough to push Hide to his own. He leaned over Sakurai, arms on either side holding himself up and pushed into Sakurai as hard as he could, panting harshly until he let out a cry. He emptied himself out into Sakurai and then slumped over him, head resting against his chest.

Imai brushed the head of his erection against Sakurai's mouth, who lazily yet obediently opened it wide. As he came, Imai laughed a little as he mis-aimed, watching the mess dribble down the side of Sakurai's cheek, before leaning back against the headboard, allowing sleep to claim him.

***

"Good morning Maimai," Sakurai said, setting a hot mug of coffee on the nightstand closest to where Imai was laying, "How are you feeling after last night?"

Imai groaned as he forced his eyes open, "Last night? Shit, it's morning already?"

Sakurai frowned before taking a sip of his own mug of coffee, "Do you really not remember? You're going to break Hide's heart."  
  
Imai immediately sat up in the bed, the memory of last night's tryst flooding back into him, "Holy shit! Hide! F-fuck, he's not still..."

"No. He left earlier this morning, decided he'd rather get cleaned back up in his own room," He took another sip, "It was thoughtful of him to make us a fresh pot before he left though. Double strength. Just like the two of you." He laughed into his bathrobe as Imai brought his hands up to hide his face in.


End file.
